


Testing the Limits

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Harry has Genie familiar, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Harry Potter is one of the last people on his home world. He commands Death to send him into his next life and awakens as Sawada Tsunayoshi.





	1. Getting to Work

Testing the Limits

Summary

Harry Potter is Master of Death… he also has a familiar.

* * *

Harry Potter sighs as he looks over every remaining magical items in his home world. He huffs as he starts rubbing the first lamp, knowing that he will get three wishes per lamp. A green smoke comes out, billowing around him gently before an elderly Djinn appears in front of him. “Master, I will grant you three wishes.” he rasps as he tries not to breath in the air. 

Harry casts a bubble ward one that filters the air inside and only allows the air to flow inside if it is already inside. “Please give me a few minutes.” the Djinn nods to him before waiting patiently. 

Harry takes several minutes to write down a few things before huffing, knowing that he is forgetting something. He slaps his forehead before ripping a page out and writing something else instead.

A notebook with an endless amount of pages will appear.

In its pages will be a list of everything I will need elsewhere.

It will also include things I will need in the next life.

Add a listing of all magical arts demoting that I will know about their basics in most.

List that I will know everything about Warding, Potions, Medical Potions, Medimagic, Battle Magic, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and all the other subjects taught at Hogwarts on a regular basis.

A house inside a trunk will appear and will be full of thousands of thousands of house elves to tend to things I need them to with all of them in temporal stasis until I wake them.

Knowledge on what it means to be Master of Death.

I will have extensive knowledge on all the magics of the families I have relations to.

2d6+6 of every magical creature (80% are able to bear young and the rest are able impregnate those who bear young through whatever means they use.)

1d3+3 Greenhouse trunks for each potions plant I will ever need will appear and all of them will be enchanted for the regular lighting that they would have in 24 hour periods in each day.

All Greenhouse trunks will appear in a obsidian trunk with silver latches. 

One swivel library trunk for each magical study. There should be 1 for each year of Magical Education Study typically given and one trunk for each level of study afterward. Every magical tome that explains actual magic will be included in this selection. Should there be no books about any magical subject, or not enough that detail every aspect, at least one book per level will be produced by the cosmos and what spells of each kind of magic not written about fully. 

A trunk full of 12d12 x 100 of a unique magic fruit that can be planted to grow more of them and will grant their eater a magical core or boost their core will exist.

Everything left, including gold, materials, potions ingredients, ect that still exist will be purified then packed into trunks that will appear according to what they are in general.

All the trunks will be carefully labeled. 

Anything I am missing that I will need will be written in the notebook.

He huffs as he hands the notebook to the Djinn. “I wish everything on this paper is done and stored inside a Mini Dimension Trunk.” The Djinn snaps his fingers, before violently coughing. Harry feels flustered at the information filling his mind before he looks at the Djinn. 

The huge, several feet wide, thick and long notebook hovers in front of them like a universal guide. “Anything else before I die?” The Djinn wheezes. 

Harry frowns, now realizing that the being is tired of life. “If you could live on a world which is like this one once was would you want to?” The djinn nods, obviously thinking it is impossible. “I wish that your existence is tied to me. This means that you follow me in whatever form you prefer, I am responsible for you as I would be to a familiar, and that I provide for you whatever you need and, when I deem it able to be done, I will provide you with what you want.” The Djinn reaches over to him and they bond their magic together. 

“You now have unlimited minor wishes, Master.” The Djinn tells him curtly. 

“I wish that everything in this new notebook is real, will happen, is among my things, I own a version of, or that I have a copy of it.” The Djinn snaps his fingers before Harry sighs tiredly. “Death, take me and my familiar onward to the next world. Let me awaken when danger nears with all that I have now intact at that moment.” The Djinn attaches to him, forming a birthmark on his inner wrist that looks like an Arabian lamp before Harry’s world goes dark.

* * *

Tsuna blinks his eyes open, remembering everything before he sits up. His body feels like it is not his own, barely obeying his mental commands. His mind is also distorted. “Djinn?” The birthmark releases his familiar who looks at him with flushed cheeks. “Tell me what is wrong?” The elderly Djinn now appears as a teenager the same age as Tsuna himself. 

“Most Genie are submissive beings, and your chest… Um…” Tsuna flushes as he realizes that his genie is attracted to him. 

“Please give me a moment.” He focuses and brings out a basilisk hide battle tunic and puts it and a pair of basilisk hide pants on using his requip magic. 

“Thank you, Master.” Tsuna flushes at being called his master. 

“Call me Tsuna.” He goes to get out of bed before stumbling and landing on his nose, breaking it with ease. 

“Tsuna-sama, you have a seal on your life force…” The Djinn growls. Tsuna realizes that his djinn is enraged at the thought. 

“I wish the seal is removed and all damage and lack of growth according to what potential I would have is restored or recreated in me.” Tsuna sighs in relief as he feels the seal wash away before he stands up and chants. “Episkey.” his nose stops bleeding entirely before he looks at Djinn. 

“Is something wrong, Tsuna-sama?” Tsuna gives his familiar a soft smile. Djinn shifts nervously at the kind look.

“I’m going to tell my Mom that I am moving out regardless of what she wants. After that is done, I ask that you disguise yourself and escort me on finding a suitable estate. Preferably a Clan Compound or a property big enough for one.” Tsuna says with his cheerful smile. Djinn nods to him calmly before transforming into a familiar species of Iguana. Tsuna huffs before he requips into more respectable clothes, a nice button up shirt, gray slacks, and a light jacket. Going downstairs he finds his mother cooking breakfast. 

“Mother.” Sawada Nana turns toward him for a moment. 

Her loving eyes look misty for some reason. Tsuna realizes that she has been controlled to the point that she couldn’t properly defend him even if she wants to. “Yes deary?” She asks in her air-head way, showing even more truth to his thought.

Tsuna internally cries at the injustice. He wipes a stray tear away for his mother’s sake. “In case you didn’t notice I’ve gotten a paying job. I have enough saved up to buy my own place and I feel that, with my friends who are just as responsible as I am, feel that I will be able to survive fairly well and live a much more satisfying life. I want a place to call my own, this is your house, not mine.” She hums thoughtfully as her eyes are clear for a second before they mist back up. 

She turns back toward the food as she sighs at the news. “I want to help you somehow.” She tells him quietly. 

“I have an idea for how you can help me, but I need to pick out the place first.” His mother gives him a cheerful smile as she brings the food to the table. He quickly begins eating despite not paying attention to what the food is at all.

“Tsuna, I love you so much. Your father is going to be proud!” Tsuna ignores her before deciding to use this happiness of her to his advantage. 

“Mom, can you call the school and ask them if it would be okay to pick up all the assignments I have in the afternoon until I have picked out the house. You can tell them where I am going and everything.” Nana stands and strides over to the handset, picking it up, before she dials the school number. Tsuna patiently waits for her to finish before realizing she called the elementary school. “Mom, I go to Namimori Middle School now, remember?” She hears him and apologizes to the secretary before telling him that her son might go to the middle school. She dials the next number and, after a few moments, Tsuna is handed the phone. 

_“Sawada-kun, I hear that you are getting your own place to live. Despite this request I doubt that you can find enough time to catch up on your school work and be able to house-search.”_ Tsuna sees where this is going and quickly speaks before he can continue. 

“Sensei, you’ve never noticed that I try to be mediocre and clumsy on purpose? It makes the bullies less likely to attack me and I’ve not had too much time to learn martial arts so I’ve not been able to have a real way of defending myself.” The principal makes a noise of confusion. Tsuna hears him yell at the people there with him before his attention returns to Tsuna. 

_“I’ll make you a deal. Spend one week at school redoing all the school work you have had for the last month and I’ll agree to let you spend most of the day gone. You will simply be given the previous day’s assignments in the morning and will be expected to complete it before leaving to do as you want. This is the only offer I can make you until I am certain that you are being honest.”_ Tsuna winces when he realizes his sensei thinks he is lying. 

“My primary problem with school and studying is that I’m always mentally creating recipes to try at the restaurant I am working at. I really love cooking, don’t tell my Nana since she is always going on about it being a woman’s job to put food on the table. If we do this can we extend the single week to two weeks to include time for the questions that I should have been asking in class?” The Principal sounds like he is spewing his tea everywhere are the news before he starts coughing and hacking heavily. 

Kurosaki-sensei croaks his answer, _“If that is the case I will have to ask that you take any vacation time you are alloted to spend the next two weeks at school except for when you are sleeping or until you catch up to your peers.”_ Tsuna wilts at the very thought. 

“If I have someone help me research what exactly a house needs and make a complete shopping list for me to purchase stuff I will be happy to agree. It will also teach me responsibility.” The man huffs with amusement. 

_“Acceptable. Please come to school right now, I know it is Saturday and that it is usually reserved for detentions but you need all the time you can get to catch back up.”_ Tsuna’s eyes glow amber for a moment. 

“Yes sensei, I will be there soon. I will need to pick up more writing supplies as well as a few basic things. I’m wanting to get a sturdy backpack but I don’t know which brand is the best.” He answers honestly. 

_“Alright, you have until lunch to arrive at the school. Have a nice morning, Sawada-kun.”_ The principal hangs up and Tsuna hands the phone back to his mother. He finishes his breakfast before heading upstairs. He releases the trunk with house elves before looking at Djinn. 

“I wish two or three of the house elves are out and waking up.” Instantly two females and a male are outside the trunk, they instantly and easily wake up. 

“Master?” One of the elves ask his curiously. She is obviously confused and seems to be looking around in confusion. 

“Good morning. I need one of you to make or buy three things that are small bars of weights for each leg and arm. Enchant them to weigh 30 pounds altogether. Then start knitting or sewing an arm-warmer and a leg-warmer to and insert the weights into pockets evenly spaced out. Once they are finished start helping my mom subtly. If you can make yourself look, act, and speak like a human then please do so while explaining that I hired you to help Nana from now on.” They salute him before starting to complete their task. Tsuna quickly grabs his wallet and checks it out. It has his bank card that has transferred to this life from his previous one.

He places all his clothes into his Requip space before changing into a cotton pair a breeches, a plain, cream button up shirt, and he slips his basilisk hide over-robe on. It is basically like a haori without sleeves and with a hood. He hurries downstairs and goes out the front door. He passes by quite a few different people before arriving at the mall. He shivers at the thought of buying new clothes before he decides to wait for a little bit. He knows how to make an instant seamstress after all. 

Going into an office supplies area he gathers up several notebooks, several pencils, a pencil pouch, and even a complete set of crayola coloring pencils boasting at least 160 colors. After several moments he pays for them and places them inside a newly bought cloth shopping bag. He hurries to the next store, a teen’s punk store, and purchases several difference pieces of jewelry.__ “Tsuna-sama, look at the marker set over there.”__ Tsuna pauses and goes over to the marker set with confusion as the Djinn suggests. Harry knows that he isn’t being rude and that he is trying to be helpful so he looks at them with a rising eyebrow.

“Hello.” Tsuna startles and looks at the goth kid next to him. Harry can't honestly say he looks different from other goth kids. “Those markers can take almost any kind of ink produced to write with. You will have to fill it with the ink though, and it can be messy.” He points out the markers and Harry instantly realizes they can be used with his rune ink. 

“How much are they each?” Tsuna ask calmly despite his inner joy. 

“They are about 130,000 yen each set.” Tsuna whistles before picking out five sets. Then he goes around the store, looking for other things with Djinn that they can easily use. Once they are done they pack up all of the belongings and go to school. Tsuna immediately notices when Kyoya Hibari tries to ‘bite him to death’ in his words. 

“I’m going to be late to my tutoring session. Sensei said to be here by lunch time.” Tsuna tells him with a frown. 

“Detention started this morning, Dame-Tsuna…” He says ominously as he radiates bloodlust. 

“Tell you what, I’ve heard a family member is printing out a book he calls the Bingo Book. It rates fighters on how tough they are by various skills they have. I can make sure you have a copy every time it updates delivered to you in person so you can fulfill your bloodlust. Is this acceptable?” Tsuna doesn’t even flinch as Kyoya’s aura blazes with glee. 

“Yes, now go inside before I decide to bite you to death.” Tsuna nods to him curtly before going into the school and going straight to the principal’s office. To his surprise the head of the school chefs is speaking with Kurosaki-sensei.

“Sawada, just in time.” Kurosaki greets him before Inoue-san looks at him curiously. 

“You can cook?” She asks him and he nods with real embarrassment. “What kind of food can you cook?” She asks him with interest. He flushes before pulling out a notebook and writing on a page inside the front cover. 

He shows her the page with rosy cheeks, knowing Kyoya is waiting outside eavesdropping. “The list that I know of so far. The italic words are replaced by a type of what is listed. For example roast meat can be roast chicken, roast pork, roast venison, or other types or roast. One of the things I do need to learn is how to cut meat from the bones of animals. And learning which organs can be eaten is something that will be useful.” Tsuna’s ears are crimson as she reads it carefully. 

MEAT

Roast  _ Meat _

Deep fried  _ Meat _

Skewer grilled  _ Meat _

_ Meat _ croquette

_ Meat  _ stew

_ Meat _ hamburger

_ Meat _ cutlet

_ Meat _ sausage

_ Meat _ steak

_ Meat  _ meatloaf

_ Meat _ pie

VEGETABLE

_ Vegetable _ salad

Fried  _ Vegetable _

_ Vegetable _ roll

_ Vegetable  _ tenpura

_ Vegetable _ gratin

_ Meat _ and  _ Vegetable _ stew

_ Vegetable _ curry

_ Vegetable _ stew

_ Vegetable  _ and  _ Meat _ casserole

_ Vegetable soup _

_ Vegetable casserole _

FRUITS

_ Fruit _ jelly salad

_ Fruit _ pudding

_ Fruit _ sherbet

_ Fruit _ ice cream

_ Fruit _ crepe

_ Fruit _ fruit cake

_ Fruit _ grand parfait

_ Fruit  _ pie

FISH

Fried  _ Fish _

Stewed  _ Fish _

_ Fish _ soup

Baked  _ Fish _

_ Fish  _ patty

_ Fish _ tempura

_ Fish _ sausage

_ Fish _ sashimi

_ Fish _ sushi

NOODLES

Pasta salad

Udon

Soba

Peperoncino

Carbonara

Ramen

_ Meat _ spaghetti

Pasta and  _ Meat _ casserole

Pasta and  _ Fish _ casserole

Pasta and  _ Vegetable _ casserole

BREAD

Walnut bread

Muffins

Patstries

_ Meat  _ and dumplings

Sandwich

Croissant

Croquette sandwich

Chocolate babka

Melon flavored bread

NUTS

_ Candy _ cookie

_ Candy _ jelly

_ Candy _ pie

Hard  _ Candy _ candy

_ Candy _ bun

_ Candy _ cream puff

_ Candy _ cake

_ Candy _ sachertorte

EGGS

Fried  _ animal _ egg

_ Animal _ egg toast

Soft boiled  _ animal _ egg

Soup with  _ animal _ egg

Mature  _ animal  _ egg cheese

_ Animal  _ egg cheesecake

_ Animal _ egg omelet

Inoue-san gives him a sharp look. “Currently there are nearly 60 people here today including staff, students and a few guests. Your first assignment is to cook a brilliant lunch with options for everyone to choose from. For the meats I will cut them for now but you will be cooking.” Tsuna nods with a serious look on his face as he starts doing the math for how much to cook even as he follows behind her. Kurosaki-sensei simply leans back in his chair pouting, obviously thinking they will have a very bad lunch today, especially since it is a kid who is cooking. 

* * *

Tsuna carefully serves the students alongside of Inoue-san as they whisper about him being a cook. After they all have a plate the students sit there nervously before Kyoya walks in and looks at the menu board.

~~~~~MENU~~~~~

Pork hamburger

Broccoli salad

Fried cucumbers

Corn roll

Cherry crepe

Peach fruit cake

Apple grand parfait

Salmon soup

Pasta salad

Croissant

Soft boiled chicken egg

Soup with chicken egg

“Salmon soup, croissant, soft boiled chicken egg, cherry crepe, pork hamburger and fried cucumbers.” He says with what has to be curiosity. Tsuna quickly serves him the meal with a shy smile.

“Yes, Kyoya-kun. Enjoy the food.” Tsuna says, knowing that since Kyoya is a rich kid that he has higher standards than most. 

Kyoya takes the food and goes to a table on his own before humming. He slices his egg and cucumber before he puts them and the hamburger on the croissant before taking a bite. He frowns heavily as he takes his time to actually taste it. After several moments of chewing he tries the salmon soup repeating the action. The cherry crepe is last and Kyoya twitches violently for some reason. 

He turns toward Tsuna. “Acceptable.” The others all quickly begin chowing down and most moan at the flavors hitting their taste buds. Tsuna turns pink at the sounds from those eating and nearly faints.

“Sawada.” Inoue says to him as she chews on her own sandwich. He notices that hers is like Kyoya’s without the cucumber. “I would be happy to teach you how to cut the meat from the flesh of different animals.” The others lean closer as if waiting with excitement. 

“Can we wait until after two weeks is up? I’m going to be searching for a house to move into.” He says with crimson cheeks. 

Suddenly Kurosaki-sensei enters the room and blinks at the delicious aroma. The smell instantly has his stomach rumbling before he goes over to the lunch line. He is served by Inoue and his squeal of heavenly pleasure shows how much he enjoys the food. “Sawada, never mind the two weeks of catchup. Now I understand what you meant by being too busy thinking of recipes in class!”

Most of them look at him curiously as he buries his face in his hands with a cute whine. His ears are crimson again and, contrary to belief, most of both the males and females are staring at him with flushing cheeks. He grabs his food and eats it, already used to eating normal sized meals thanks to this body not having been starved like his first body was.

After he finishes eating he looks up at the other students only to find most of them staring at him. “What?” His cheeks go rosy again and a few girls squeal at him for some reason. 

“Where did you get the iguana?” A girl asks him curiously. 

Tsuna gives them a sad face, pretending to remember something bad. “I found him in a box with several others that were already dead.” He lifts his hand and Djinn walks onto his arm before Tsuna shows him to the girl. “I haven’t given him a name yet but I’m not too sure he wants one.” The girl gently reaches out and pets his Djinn who leans into the touch happily enough.

“What would you name him?” Tsuna hums thoughtfully as he instantly remembers a name he liked. 

“Darwyn means ‘my dearest friend’ and despite not remembering what language it is I think it suits him just fine.” Darwyn flushes as his body changes color. 

“Why is he turning pink?” A nearby teacher asks them.

“Well, I noticed that the rest of his siblings had odd things, one had an antler and hooves, another had large fangs, and Darwyn is hyper intelligent.” Silence reigns over the cafeteria. “Darwyn, wave to Principal Kurosaki to tell him hello.” Darwyn shifts for several seconds to turn himself in Kurosaki’s direction. Lifting his foreleg he waves it at him before several students begin muttering under their breath darkly about whoever had the ‘smart’ idea to use cute iguanas for their experiments.

“Oh?” Kurosaki-sensei comes closer and looks at Darwyn, who immediately shifts closer to Tsuna nervously. 

“Kurosaki, please back up. He is already traumatized enough from the experience. I’ve only gained his trust recently, he is really shy when people try to observe him like that.” Darwyn turns his head and licks Tsuna’s cheek gratefully. The principal backs away before a thought crosses his mind. 

“Do you need help finding supplies for him?” Tsuna turns toward Darwyn with a raised eyebrow. A curt nod is received as he uses his telepathy. 

__“We need to do this. All iguanas usually have some kind of habitat. And maybe some different foods, like carrots and celery that you have given me.”__ Tsuna turns toward the principal and nods to him before realizing the principal is staring at him in awe. 

“He likes carrots and celery.” Tsuna tells them. Inoue-sensei goes into the kitchen for a few moments and she offers a treat. Darwyn gently takes the baby carrot from Inoue-sensei and starts delicately nibbling on it. Tsuna flushes when he realizes that Darwyn is intentionally eating like he is. 

“He has table manners at the least.” Inoue-sensei speaks for a moment before gently rubbing his head, earning a flinch and a snap with sharp teeth. After a nanosecond Darwyn wilts and nudges her fingers carefully. 

“He doesn’t like hurting other people but if you surprise him like that he will react accordingly.” Tsuna says as he hears a few whispers from various people. Suddenly Tsuna has a thought. He goes over to Kurosaki-sensei. “Kurosaki-sensei, may I bring Darwyn to school until he gets used to the house that I am going to be buying? I’m afraid that he will get scared if he goes somewhere he might get in danger at and I really want to show him the rooms and escort him around for a week or two before leaving him by himself. The first time will be an hour at most.” Tsuna says as Darwyn looks up at Kurosaki-sensei and somehow uses huge puppy eyes that look watery as if he is ready to cry. 

“Sure, I’ll make sure that everyone knows not to touch him without his permission.” Tsuna smiles at him gratefully as he bows to him to show his appreciation. Darwyn catches his carrot with his mouth as he clutches at Tsuna’s shirt before Tsuna carefully sits up and apologizes to him quietly.

Tsuna looks around at all the girls who are currently giving him giggles for some reason. He looks at Kurosaki-sensei with confusion earning a shrug and a nod towards Inoue-sensei. Tsuna huffs as he raises his wristwatch and he looks at Kurosaki-sensei again. “I need to go find a realtor’s office. Do you mind to look one up while I am cleaning up the kitchen?” 

“I’ll do so happily. Please finish eating before you get back to work, Sawada-kun.” Tsuna nods to him with understanding before he continues eating the last few bites on his plate. He then goes into the kitchen and begins wiping off the counters, stove, and all the cookware used. He opens the oven and coughs roughly at the smell coming from it. He grimaces at the sight of burnt rats.

“You don’t have to clean that one.” Inoue-sensei tells him. 

“That may be so but I’d feel responsible if my inaction caused another to become violently sick.” Tsuna goes over to the cleaning supplies, and grabs a few things before returning to find a wire-sponge ready to scrap the rust and burned on foods off the rack and walls of the oven. He knows that Inoue-sensei is looking at him with pride and does his best not to flush. 

Tsuna tugs out the three racks, which try to stick in the oven, before he takes them over to the empty bucket he has found earlier. He quickly mixes the chemical cleaners, hopeful that the recipe is still the same as they are in the British Isles. After a few moments he pours in a little peroxide and gently folds the rack in half, which is able to be done thanks to the way it has been made. 

He dips the rack into the solution for about thirty seconds before gently pulling it out and wiping the nasty grime off with ease. He then flips it and repeats the process on the other end since it is still so long. After the three racks are done he brings the bucket over to the oven and quickly sets to work, not noticing the shock Inoue-sensei has of exactly what Tsuna has created and is using with heavy duty gloves that Inoue-sensei has. She shivers, knowing the mixture is at least somewhat corrosive in order to clean so well. 

After maybe fifteen minutes Tsuna pulls back, happy that he has restored the oven before he frowns at some wiring that looks odd and a hole in the back. “Inoue-sensei?” The woman snaps back to attention before coming over and inspecting it with him. “Do you mind if I pay an electrician or someone else to try to fix it? I’ve got the money and since I will be apprenticing under you it would benefit my education further.” 

Before she can answer Kurosaki-sensei enters and frowns for some reason. “Sorry about that, we need to buy a new one.” He seems sheepish for some reason. Tsuna looks at him curious. 

“Does the school need a bigger budget?” Tsuna watches their faces become more serious. “I am already going to pay for it to be fixed to make my tutoring from Inoue-sensei more well rounded.” Kurosaki blinks before coming over and he peers inside. He gasps for some reason before Tsuna sees Darwyn waddle into the hole. 

“Wait!” Kurosaki pulls back his hand and after a few moments Darwyn is heard bending wires into place and other things. “Unplug it so he isn’t hurt.” Inoue-sensei quickly does so and they go back to waiting patiently. After a few seconds a smoke covered Darwyn crawls out with a few baby mice, some look half starved. Darwyn hands them to Tsuna before returning for some more. After several minutes they discover why the oven wasn’t working. 

“Its infested with rats and mice…” Tsuna says as he hands a baby carrot to a few at a time as the living ones are placed into the box that the first few are now in.

“Well, this certainly makes more sense. How did they get in there?” Kurosaki-sensei asks. 

“I don’t know, sensei.” Inoue-sensei comes over to him and gives a bow. 

“I appreciate the help you are providing us with. Feel free to call me Ino.” She says with so much respect and gratitude. Tsuna flushes as he tries to remember etiquette for such occurrences. 

“Kurosaki-sensei, what is the right etiquette again?” He whispers to his sensei as Ino continues to kneel in front of him. 

“It would be rude to not accept, and offering for her to call you by your given or nickname is standard.” Kurosaki whispers back to him. Tsuna flushes as he realizes exactly what this means. 

“Ino-sensei, I will allow you to call me Tsuna if you wish, but you can call me anything you want to.” Tsuna says to her as the dead rats and mice start being carried out by Darwyn. 

“Thank you so very much, Tsuna-kun.” She says as she sits back up. 

Tsuna perks up considerably. “Since I believe I will still be here for a while to come, I ask that you go around the school and write down what needs repairs and what rooms they are in.” Ino looks at him with surprise, not really expecting this at all. “Also include things and supplies the school needs.” Kurosaki-sensei huffs for some reason before paper, a clipboard and various coloring pencils are produced. “Anything from laptops for the teachers to work on to a better snack bar in the teacher’s lounge, and both should be included.” Ino flushes as she curtly nods. “Also, add things like recipe books and teacher help books if you want and you will need to ask the staff what they believe is necessary for the school and their classes.” 

Ino quickly begins writing a few things down as she starts inspecting her kitchen further, testing if all the machines and cookware come on properly, even writing down which lights to replace. Tsuna stays until the entirety of the mice and rat population is out of the machine before the soot covered Darwyn comes back out. “He is going to need some shots to make sure he doesn’t get sick.” Kurosaki says calmly. Tsuna carefully offers his hand and Darwyn quickly crawls onto him. 

“He needs a bath right now.” Tsuna says before Darwyn quickly lunges seconds before a snake leaps at him. Tsuna moves too quickly for them to see and catches it by the base of the head. It viciously wiggles, hissing and spitting.

__$ Dirty human! Release me at once! I refuse to let my prey get away and I will bite you to death! $ __Harry hands Darwyn to Ino.

“Can you give him a quick bath?” She nods and takes him and goes over to the hand-washing sink. It doesn’t have as hot of water as the dish-cleaning sink. Turning back toward his hopefully newest familiar he hisses back at him. __$ Stop struggling, and I am speaker, not human. $ __The snake quickly pauses before it looks up at him. Its tongue flicks at the air. 

__$ Why does speaker deny Aria her meal? $__ She asks him quietly, obviously believing that he is doing it out of spite. 

__$ That is my first familiar here. I cannot allow him to be killed. However, I might be able to give you a few of these. $__ Tsuna hovers her body above the box full of mice with them all in full view of the snack.__ $ I’ll give you two or three each time you get hungry, but only when you are hungry and it might take a while to get home to grab them. $ __Aria nuzzles him and he releases her now that her tail is gently curling around his arm. Harry grabs the largest mouse, earning a squeak of surprise before Aria has it swallowed. Two more mice go down her throat before she hums pleasantly as she shifts to perch on his shoulder. 

__$ Aria apologizes, Aria did not know that the creature was Speaker’s Familiar. Aria also wishes to be Speaker’s familiar. $__ Tsuna raises an eyebrow. He picks up the tub-a-ware box lined with newspaper before sealing it and poking a few holes in the lid. He turns toward Ino and gently takes Darwyn from her before letting them meet each other. They sniff each other in their own ways before they settle down together peacefully. 

“Alright, that is unusual.” Ino says rather bluntly. Kurosaki-sensei nods in agreement as the two stare at Tsuna’s familiars. 

“I’m a snake whisperer and Darwyn is smart, he might have learned how to whisper to them from listening to me. Also, her name is Aria.” Tsuna answers them politely. Kurosaki-sensei rubs his forehead for a moment before he ruffles Tsuna’s hair earning a squawk. Tsuna leans away and gives them an embarrassed look even as Kurosaki-sensei gives him a half bow.

“I am grateful for the assistance you are offering to provide. Please feel free to call me Shino.” Tsuna sighs, he has a feeling this bowing stuff is going to continue for another set of days or for a few weeks. 

* * *

Mori Ichigo is a realtor in his 40’s. He is above average height and pudgy with rough features, medium, wavy, brown hair, and brown eyes. He is annoyed by the status quo, but is a sucker for flattery. Mori has a weakness for gluttony, and strives for diligence. All of this is what Tsuna has discovered by observing and watching the man for the past few days. 

The last few days has been spent visiting several abandoned clan compounds, several interest him but he knows how much they should be priced thanks to subtly wishing to know the average range of cost for each place they visit. Most of the derelict clan compounds are beyond messed up. They have rotten floorboards, torn paper walls, and has no electricity to speak of. 

Sure, he wants a traditional house, but apparently the office has been used to such meaning ‘not modern in the slightest’ houses. Thankfully, yesterday afternoon he told Mori-san that he wants one with modern features like electricity, solid wood walls, and indoor plumbing. Mori has been completely embarrassed by how the secretary has perceived his words and has talked to her sternly.

Looking outside as the car pulls to a stop Tsuna realizes that they have arrived outside the latest clan compound driveway. Tsuna whistles sharply, the house reminds him of what he has seen of semi-traditional houses in that Naruto anime he has watched in his last life. The walls are solid, and some are made from stone, and the floors seem to be more modern compared to the last fifteen he has visited, but there is also the Dojo he sees on the side of the property. 

Before Tsuna can react his instincts hiss at him to buy the place. He turns toward the salesman. “How much?” The man blinks at him, showing that he is stunned. 

“I don’t know why you wanted to inspect the rest if you aren’t even going to do so with this one… It is nearly 460,000,000 yen. It is quite a steep price.” He says, trying to dissuade him from buying it. 

Tsuna gives him a stern look. “I’m buying this one because it is most likely the only one I can live in right now. The other clan compounds, three or more of them, are going to be renovated to be homes for my workers and the projects I assign them to.” Mori-san gives him a confused look, silently asking his question before Tsuna huffs. “Maybe I’ll buy five, but they are going to be homes for those who are homeless and have some kind of skill which may help me provide them with a home, food, clothes and the likes. Consider it as a homeless shelter where they have jobs to do and they are allowed to stay all day. They also have real beds and places to put their belongings and lock them away to keep them safe.” Tsuna flushes knowing this will be true. He can’t simply give his precious house elves nothing to do in their free time. Darwyn gives him a mental hum to show his appreciation of his thoughts.

_“I keep forgetting that you can read my mind.” _Tsuna says mentally. Darwyn chuckles through their link. Tsuna’s cheeks and ears are red because of the quiet praise from Darwyn and Mori-san. Most of it is from Darwyn’s approval though.

_“I know. It is good to finally have such a considerate master. Very few of my previos masters had hearts of gold... since theirs is gold then yours is the finest of all diamonds.”_ Tsuna gives Darwyn a waves of empathy, having been used by the Weasley family, Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore. Mori-san coughs to regain his attention earning crimson cheeks. Tsuna rubs the back of his neck with embarrassment.

“My apologies, I keep remembering my friend Gin saying I have a diamond heart on my sleeve. Were you saying something?” Mori’s face softens at those words before giving him a faint smile. Tsuna realizes the man seems to understand him quite well. He has also put up with Tsuna’s naive questions about buying property.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Mori-san asks, Tsuna’s cheeks turn rosy for several moments before he focuses. Tsuna pulls his chequebook out, remembering the prices asked for that each has had. Some mental nudging towards Darwyn for help. He writes the combined price down quickly as he organizes his thoughts.

Tsuna quickly hands him the cheque for the Namimori City Clan Compounds, all five of them, Tsuna speaks to the man as he gently takes the keys. “Please give me a list of all locale electricians, plumbers, carpenters, decor shops, maintenence companies, and other people or businesses that can help.” Mori nods to him curtly and with a warmer smile. Tsuna flushes at the kindness the man is giving him by providing extra help.

“I will do my best, Sawada-san.” Tsuna nods to him showing his bashfulness once more. Mori-san chuckles at him for some reason before Tsuna notices that he is dialing a number. “Hey, Kenji… I’ve just sold five properties and the new owner is going to use at least four of them for charity… Clan compounds… He is going to house the Homeless, and not just during the night… He says he is going to give them tasks to complete to earn money to provide for their stuff… I think it is going to have cheap rent… Okay, what time can you be in Namimori…? Okay, he has all five of the clam compounds in Namimori but he is going to be living at the one where there is electricity near the taco bell restaurant… Okay, his names is Sawada Tsunayoshi and he just turned thirteen…” He pulls the phone away from his ear for a frief moment before Sawada hears yelling on the other side. Tsuna gently takes his phone and waits until the yelling is done.

Placing it up to his ear he hears Kenji muttering. “Good afternoon, sir.” The man on the other side pauses as soon as he hears him. “Mori-san offered to help me find people to renovate the different clan compounds as well as find decorators. Thought we will also need some cleaning staff first and during the process. Can you tell me what you do?” The man huffs, still grumbling under his breath.

“Call me Miro-san. I typically work in construction.” Tsuna’s eyes brighten at the news.

“That is good news. How much will I need to pay for the observation stage of working on the house.” He hears a noise of confusion. “I’m going to need to know what needs to be done sooner and if I know this I will be able to help prepare the place for your team.” Miro-san says something to someone off the phone before he speaks up. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Make sure that Mori-san stays there.” He hangs up before Tsune can confirm.

Tsuna looks at Mori and gives him a sheepish grin. “Let me guess, he wants me to stay until he gets here…” Tsune flushes at his spot-on guess.

“Yes Mori-san. Miro-san says he will be here within ten minutes.” Mori groans and Tsuna instantly knows that he is going to have trouble.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Future Leader

Tsuna sits with Darwyn on his shoulder as the two men, Mori-san and Miro-san yell at each other about if he should be able to direct how the place is finished.

Miro Kenji is a construction maintenance worker in his 50s. He is just below average height and solid with striking features, short, straight, blond hair, and pale brown eyes. He is annoyed by fancy parties, but is a sucker for total innocence. Miro-san has a weakness for small woodland animals, strives for patience, which he lacks, and is very hard working. His favourite color is orange if the uniforms are anything to go by.

Tsuna whistles shrilly causing Miro-san to glare at him heatedly. “I’d rather we negotiate like adults than to squabble like children.” He says with a tired sigh. He looks at Mori with a stern look. “If you know ahead of time about someone’s preferences then it would be more respectful of their efforts and time to be prepared for it and have at least one possible solution before even meeting at the table.”

Mori-san freezes at being berated. His cheeks are flaming with embarrassment before Miro sighs. Mori looks at him and blinks at the embarrassed look as he scratches the back of his neck. “I admit if there was a possible solution that I would be willing to at least negotiate. This doesn’t mean that it will be accepted, but it would be nice. And I know it is wrong of me to yell at you so loudly, Jugo. Please forgive me.” Miro bows to Mori who quickly realizes that his friendship has been shredded because of his own thoughtlessness.

He realizes that Tsuna is correct. “I am the one who should apologize, Kenji. I should have thought of this ahead of time. I know I have acted shamefully and I am appalled that such a young one has to be the reasonable one in this meeting.” Mori bows to Miro. And they sit back up before taking chairs to either side of Tsuna.

“Thank you for being mature and listening to me despite my young age. I also apologize to both of you for causing what may have once been great friends to argue so badly. Please forgive me.” They both look at him with approval as he stands and bows to them, one at a time, before he frowns. There appears to be nothing they can drink or eat to relax and, as the host, Tsuna knows it is his responsibility. “Please look for any possible solution while I fix us some tea. I think there is a few leaves of ginseng for tea inside of my satchel.” They nod to them as they turn toward each other. As he steps into the kitchen several halls down Tsuna quietly whispers. “Minky.” A loud crack sounds.

“What does Master need?” Tsuna smiles at her kindly. Minky is so adorable with her ears flapping around happily, she makes him think that she is going to fly away using only her ears.

“I need you to discretely bury a few different plants that are used as tea ingredients in the garden outside. In the meanwhile send one of the others awake to bring me my herbal pouches and tea leaves.” Minky bows before she vanishes and, a brief moment later, a complete set of tea ingredients appear on the counter ready to be used. Tsuna quickly begins using his tea kit and his knowledge to start mixing the herbs, which he has learned about through hard work and dedication. Fred and George have always enjoyed his cooking skills far more than their own mother’s. Tsuna startles when he hears a teapot start whistling before he turns and finds Mori and Miro watching him and he flushes before going back to his work.

Once he is done mixing it he sees the tea leaves are already inside before he bundles the herbs and their powders into a reusable bag before he settles it into the teapot as he turns back toward the other two males. “That is pure talent.” Miro says softly earning rosy cheeks and Tsuna buries his face in his hands again from being bashful of praise. “No need to be shy, my mother owned a tea shop and taught me a few recipes.” Tsuna nods as he slowly drops his hands to his side, fidgeting the whole while as they wait for the blend to start seeping into the water.

“Have you found a possible agreement?” They look at each other and both seem to realize something.

Mori-san speaks up a brief moment after Tsuna processes their stances. “We apologize, we didn’t do the tour and I was worried you would get lost. Once we arrived we found you hard at work and Miro has been commenting about how several ingredients actually compliment each other in taste and effects.” Tsuna nods to them, already knowing what they mean by that.

He turns toward Miro-san. “Thank you for your compliment. So neither of you have any suggestions?” Sheepish looks are aiming anywhere but at Tsuna before he chuckles. “Alright, how about this. Miro does all the repair and the other stuff he is going to be hired for. Mori will review what needs to be done and will make sure everything that needs to be done gets done, including a little bit of decor. However, I reserve the right to ask questions and comment on things I notice.” They look at each other and they nod before Tsuna relaxes.

* * *

Tsuna stretches his back, packing up all these boxes are tiring. That hasn’t been the difficult part. That part has been Hibari-sempai demanding to be allowed to monitor Darwyn’s health, and he still acts shy when he does so. “I apologize once again, Darwyn-chan. I will bite to death whomever did this to you.” Tsuna shivers, the boy knows how to radiate bloodlust and occasionally does it despite his fine control.

“Darwyn, are you ready to go?” The iguana quickly leaps toward him, compared to most others of similar species, before he turns a clear blue to show how happy he is. He pauses as he realizes that he needs to learn the color codes. “Hibari-sempa?” The upperclassman looks at him as if thinking about biting him to death before noticing Darwyn turn a sickly shade of yellow.

“Yes, herbivore?” Tsuna barely stops himself from smiling.

“Well, Darwyn is like a mood ring. However, I don’t know anything about color codes or languages.” Hibari blinks before really looking at Darwyn with Tsuna as he turns pink.

“This one will solve Little Herbivore’s trouble as quickly as possible.” Tsuna can’t stop his happy grin as he allows Darwyn to perch on his shoulder. Hibari and Tsuna soon are resting as they wait for their ride before Tsuna decides to test if he can trust Hibari Kyoya.

“Hibari, my friend is still working on the bingo book and it might be done shortly. Would you care to stay at my place until we figure out what all Darwyn can do?” Darwyn starts shaking as he stealthily starts walking away. “We need to test his speed by watch and a predefined distance, see if he has any other powers by helping him meditate and anything else that is non-invasive.” Darwyn blinks at the thought before he turns a happy color, or it seems happy. 

Tsuna looks up at Hibari and freezes at the reprimanding glare. “This one knows Herbivore should apologize to Little Herbivore. Little Herbivore was sneaking away in fright when Little Herbivore heard about tests.” Tsuna turns toward Darwyn and gives him an understanding look. He gently lays his hand down near him and he crawls onto his hand. 

“Darwyn, I didn’t mean to scare you…” He says sadly and Darwyn looks at Hibari and Tsuna follows his gaze to find a wide eyed stare being aimed at Darwyn. “Hibari-sempai?”

The older boy turns toward him and releases a shaky breath. “Little Herbivore has telepathy.” Tsuna smiles softly as he sees Darwyn staring at him. 

“That is the way I meant by guided meditation to cause things. You really, really wanted to tell him something, didn’t you?” Darwyn nods sheepishly, or so he looks with his odd rosy color. “That kind of test is harmless except for when you strain your power. We will have to make sure that you don’t strain yourself too much or I will need to find a way to limit that power. Is this okay to have you stop talking when tired or starting to feel strain?” Darwyn nods to him curtly before darting up his arm faster than he should be able to in this form. He licks Tsuna’s cheek.

“Please tell me you are a girl and not a guy that just kissed me…” he says with amusement despite his flush. Darwyn turns a rosy color again as he pouts. “I apologize, but it is kind of odd for males to kiss each other unless they are dating. And I can’t think of a way we can date.” Darwyn leaps off and Tsuna scrambles to catch him before his real form, that of a three year old toddler, is revealed to Hibari. 

“Little herbivore is absolutely adorable!” Tsuna flushes as Hibari starts gently praising Darwyn, earning a color change of his cheeks as well. 

“Darwyn ‘dorable?” He asks shyly and Tsuna instantly regrets his excuse as he spots a few wounds on him.

“Hibari, he is hurt.” Tsuna says as he gently lifts him onto a nearby coffee table to look at his thigh. Hibari growls even as he unpacks the medical kit. “Did you get this from when you crawled into the oven when we unplugged it?” Darwyn nods with shame. “It is nothing to be ashamed of, Darwyn. If it wasn’t thanks to you the staff there would have been in threat of being bitten by Aria. Speaking of her, where is she?” A slithering noise is heard as Darwyn reaches his hand down and allows Aria to curl up his arm. 

“This be Aria, Aria nice. We both now be Tsuna’s familiar’s.” Tsuna stares at him blankly as he tries to hide his emotions, knowing this may end badly. 

“This one wants to make sure Little One and Aria be okay. This be okay?” Darwyn nods as he gently passes Aria to Hibari. 

_ *Why is this human rubbing Aria so gently?* _ She murmurs comfortably. 

Darwyn answers her question quickly. _ *Darwyn will answer that question! This be Hibari-Sempai, he thinks Aria might be hurt so he check Aria for hurts.* _ He hisses back to her softly and she looks up at him, sticking her tongue out she snorts. 

She looks at Tsuna and gives him a fanged grin. _ *This one be acceptable for Master.* _

Darwyn nods in agreement and Tsuna frowns at them. He instantly remembers the flames of this world, one of the things that he has wished for knowledge on is familial matters and abilities. Darwyn murmurs quietly, already sharing ideas with Aria quietly about how they can share the news with ‘both humans’ as Hibari considers Tsuna. 

They nod to each other and Darwyn looks at both of them. “Darwyn is going to explain how we are Tsuna’s familiars now.” They both stare attentively, the boxes are quickly being packed onto the vehicle by the movers and, after several moments, they are listening to Darwyn in privacy.

* * *

Tsuna stares in awe at the renovations completed and he is grateful for all the hard work that has been put into the home. An area next to the house is being built as a laboratory and a building just for Tsuna’s books is being built behind the house out of sight. “Little Herbivore will be good with lots of room to play.” Hibari says softly before they see the movers speaking with Miro-san. He walks over to him and smiles at him. 

“Good morning, Miro-san. This is my friend, Hibari Kyoya. He is my senpai and we are going to be staying in whichever room is done so I can help where we are able to. Hibari will be watching Lucas here.” He gently tugs Darwyn out from behind Hibari and Miro’s eyes raise questioningly. 

Thankfully Hibari has a silver tongue. “The Herbivore is taking care of Little Herbivore because Herbivore found him on the streets. Little Herbivore has a wound and Little Herbivore needs to sit least Little Herbivore aggravate his wound.” Hibari says and Miro gives Tsuna a very knowing look.

“Alright, I’ll have one of the guys guide you to the complete section for each of you to choose your room. If you feel like it we can scrounge up three beds in one room or even two of them.” Hibari relaxes for some reason. 

“Darwyn wants to be with Tsuna! Hibari-senpai can come too if Hibari wants.” Tsuna nods to him as Hibari quickly picks him up in a fireman’s hold. 

“This one will be rooming with both herbivore.” Miro gives them a soft smile even as he calls for one of his workers to help them out. Tsuna flushes when their stuff is carried toward the area that is complete by tired construction workers. Thankfully all the walls in that area are made of sturdy wood so any happenstance can be ignored.

Tsuna sighs as he returns to school with Darwyn in Iguana mode and most of the student body appears to have heard the simple rumor that Tsuna created about three weeks ago. Thankfully he doesn’t have to catch up thanks to doing all the school work offered plus some. Tsuna knows he has been doing more than the others and hasn’t complained

* * *

Even as he knows the teachers are having such done for a reason. Hibari is trailing behind him, glaring at anyone who even glances at Darwyn as he murmurs about biting people to death.

“Sawada-kun.” Tsuna pauses and turns toward Inoue-sensei with a happy smile. 

“Sensei, is there anything I can do for you?” He asks politely earning an amused smile.

“Several of your teachers want to talk to you together. We are having a brief meeting before classes start and upper classmen are watching the classes carefully. If you will follow me?” Tsuna nods to her before handing Darwyn to Hibari gently. Darwyn easily perches in his hair, settling in for a nap like usual. Tsuna turns to follow Inoue-sensei and, before too long, is in the conference room reserved for parent-teacher meetings. Several extra teachers are also here and Tsuna frowns with confusion even as he sits in the offered chair.

“Let’s begin this meeting.” Kurosaki-sensei gets their attention causing most of them to look at Tsuna with neutral gazes. 

“Before we start, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, for those of you who have not met me. It is a pleasure to meet you all and I am happy to see my current teachers as well.” Tsuna says respectfully with a brief bow before he returns to sitting in his chair. 

“We tasted some of your cooking.” His homeroom teacher, Matsumoto-sama, says to him earning a flush at the obvious praise. “We also have heard that these things distract you while you are inside of class.” Tsuna flushes even more from embarrassment, knowing this may end badly if he doesn’t answer appropriately. 

“I’m sorry, I love cooking. I have decided to start doing more in class so I can get into the business management, home economics, nutrition, probability, statistics and hospitality and tourism classes at the very least. My former boss suggested starting my own restaurant or cooking service. I know that I need these classes at the very least and I want to take every language class available.” Tsuna flushes in embarrassment, he knows that he wants to start his own restaurant and he knows he will need more classes then just those. 

“See?” Inoue-sensei says pointedly at a few of the other staff. 

“Yes, about that… I think it would be wise to let you take classes at your own rate of learning. Obviously you have talent and, if we allow you to do this, we might even be able to get you into college classes by the time you are fifteen.” Tsuna turns a ripe crimson color at the revelation from his sensei and the teachers chuckle at his reaction for some reason. 

“I admit that I am interested… But I would like to take online classes from the college so I can hang out with my friends, like Hibari-senpai. He would be furious if I took Darwyn and packed up. He loves the little dude too much.” Tsuna can’t help but notice the shocked looks on their faces. They look at each other with curiosity. 

Suddenly Inoue-sensei stands with a wide smile. “I can confirm that. Hibari-kun was glaring at everyone who so much as looked at Darwyn wrong.” A few staff members look confused at the name before Kurosaki-sensei burst out laughing. 

The rest of the staff give him stern looks as he slowly stops laughing, reducing it to a soft chuckle. “Our apologies, if any of you had been here you would know that he rescued a science project he found abandoned on the street. Several iguanas with various physical traits were obviously used for genetic experiments.” The staff start whispering curiously, obviously aware of how wrong that is in all areas. Kurosaki lets them whisper for a few moments before continuing over their quiet whispering. “Darwyn, the only survivor, has heightened intelligence at least near human levels if not higher. He managed to wave at me in a friendly manner when introduced to me, rescue several baby mice from our formerly ruined oven.” 

Hitsugaya-san, the maintenance man, stands curiously. “I’ve noticed that a group has been coming in to repair and supply stuff we need. I managed to get a mega-sized set of work-tools for the maintenance of the school and I’m pretty sure most of the other items are just as extravagant or costly.” The others start murmuring in agreement and Kurosaki smile benignly.

He claps his hands once, regaining their attention with surprising ease. “Sawada-kun has also bought all the updates to the school and hired various folks to complete those tasks. He even went as far as to have a trusted agent of his look at company backgrounds before hiring them.” the staff turn toward the blushing teenager with renewed respect. Several of them say their thanks in a matter of seconds causing his flush to increase tenfold.

“It’s nothing, my cooking mentor from before died and willed me a bunch of money. I don’t see any reason to waste money on useless things and by providing these things I will be bettering my education.” He flails in his seat, trying to stop the praise earning smiles of amusement at his reaction. Tsuna curses in his mind, realizing that his years of this body’s control is affecting him and his thought processing more and more.

“We apologize, we do not mean to be embarrassing you like this, Sawada-kun.” Hitsugaya-san says sincerely. This causes the other teachers to quickly sit up straighter before they look at Kurosaki sternly. 

“They brought this up for a reason, Sawada-kun. We have been trying to get payment to get a second Chemistry Laboratory and have failed. They, like I do, know it will be something good for you to learn. We will tutor you one-on-one in the afternoons after school in various hands-on arts if it is okay with you and your mother.” Tsuna frowns heavily. 

“My mom is a complete and total airhead. She used to be more mature until my father took off to who knows where. She isn’t really stable in my opinion and I doubt that she has noticed that I have been moved out for a week now.” The teachers stiffen at the news before they nod to him. 

“Of course, we will respect your wish if you are indeed saying that you don’t trust your mother’s judgement.” Tsuna nods quietly, they all seem to understand that he wishes he could trust her judgement. 

“I’m honestly thinking about seeing a therapist and sending my mom to one. That may help figure out what is wrong and I would like to be able to cope with it better. Most of the time I just bury it and I have heard that it isn’t healthy. Luckily I snapped in this way instead of negatively this time. I…” Tsuna realizes he has tears in his eyes and he wipes them away. He knows this is sort of therapeutic. “I… really wanted to hurt myself for what happened to her.” Tsuna is surprised that these are actual memories. He nervously holds his right wrist, where the scars are at. Inoue gently hugs him, earning stiffening shoulders. “It might have been my fault, if I had noticed sooner…” He whimpers and they stare in shock, Inoue gently takes his arm and reveals the scars earning flinches.

Tsuna knows he is babbling now but he can’t help it. He doesn’t even know what he is saying, he wishes, through his telepathic link to Darwyn, that he doesn’t and cannot reveal information about his past self unless doing so under a more reasonable mindset or unless he trusts those people. After a few moments Hibari comes into the room threatening to bite them all to death. After a few more moments of babbling Tsuna feels himself gently lifted from his seat and he is carried away by someone, he doesn’t know who but he does fall asleep swiftly. 

* * *

Tsuna sighs as he feels two warm bodies next to him, someone is also petting his hair like his mother has done when she has been sane. “Herbivore, we need to talk.” Hibari’s voice says from behind him. He opens his eyes, surprised to find Darwyn spooning him from in front of him and Hibari spooning him from behind. Tsuna doesn’t want to leave the warmth.

"I like cuddling like this… Mom used to do this too…” Tsuna says softly. He feels Hibari’s hand on his hair stop for a moment before he continues. 

“Why hasn’t herbivore snapped so badly this time? Obviously Herbivore has snapped badly before and recovered at least partially. Hibari also has been doing a little research, it is completely unknown for people to snap in such a way as you have now. Omnivore is proud of Herbivore for holding on for so long but he needs to let Omnivore in.” Tsuna’s tears start quietly streaking down his face. 

“Tsuna?” He looks down at the distressed Darwyn and sees he has tears. 

“I don’t deserve any of you… I’m… I’m cursed or something. Trouble follows me, people pick on and belittle those who help me, usually harass me and those people.” Tsuna barely realizes that he is babbling again before he feels Hibari firmly hug him. 

“Herbivore is not Omnivore but Herbivore is tough. Omnivore believes in Herbivore, and so does Little Herbivore.” Tsuna whimpers before a soft sigh comes from a few feet away and he sleepily looks in that direction. His heart feels like it gets thrown into a hurricane. An obvious professional is in front of him, writing notes for some reason.

“Therapist?” Tsuna asks with so much hope. The lady looks at him and nods and he sighs as he slowly sits up and rubes at his eyes. “I should have fixed some tea.” Instantly Darwyn rushes out of the room and Tsuna stares with surprise. His wound should prevent that. 

“He used his sunny trait.” Hibari says softly and Tsuna relaxes. The therapist looks at them acutely, realizing that it is sort of code. 

“If I may I would like to stay here in this clan compound with you. I can’t believe nobody noticed how bad your mother was, she was tested and, like you were reported to have said, she wasn’t aware that you had been missing for a week. We have her with a home health nurse that will take care of her and explain things to her. Is this okay?” Tsuna smiles, mixing feelings of happiness, sadness, acceptance and appreciation appear in him. He rubs at his tears again and Hibari once again hugs him firmly.

“No.” He says earning stiffened shoulders. “It’s great.” He says softly and they frown at him. He looks up at her questioning gaze. “I’ve always been worried about what would happen if I wouldn’t be there for her with my own problems and now I know she is in safe hands. I appreciate it. Right now I’m not capable of making completely sound choices, but I do have logic enough to be happy that she is being taken care of.” The woman gives him a soft smile.

“You really are intelligent.” Tsuna flushes at the praise. “We were told that you were scoring extremely high on several end of the year tests disguised as school work but I didn’t expect this. If your mother was sane she would be so very proud of you.” Tsuna nods to her before sighing. 

“Have you met Aria?” He asks warily. 

“I’ve heard you have a snake named Aria, I’d like to be able to take him and test his ability to act as a therapy animal. Apparently, besides the currently missing Darwyn, he is one of the few who can support you without judgement.” Tsuna nods, hiccuping quietly before he pauses. He looks at Hibari with recognition. 

“Is all of this your doing?” He whispers quietly. The older male nods even as he fidgets. Tsuna leaps at him, hugging him around the waist and burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Thank you…” He lets a shaky breath out as Hibari nervously holds him for several long moments. Pulling back he gives Hibari his happiest grin, one that stuns both of them. 

“I brought tea!” Tsuna looks at Darwyn both lovingly and with a smile. 

“Thank you, Lucas.” He gives him a nod, obviously much more at ease. 

_ “You seem at least a little better now.” _ He smiles widely at Tsuna who reaches out and gently pats his hair. 

Tsuna then turns toward Hibari with a frown. “Hibari, could you help remind me to do things if I forget them. I can’t let you guys go hungry and I’m sure Aria would throw a fit if she doesn’t have any mice.” Hibari gives a smirk for some reason and Darwyn giggles. 

“There are lots of mice here, apparently this place is infested with mice. Aria is very happy here, she chases mice for fun and plays with her dinner.” Tsuna smiles at those words with relief. 

“We still need to make sure that she doesn’t get sick from eating so many mice. It would be bad if she suddenly got a disease because she isn’t vaccinated.” Darwyn shivers and gingerly holds his shoulder. Tsuna gently lowers his hand and sighs as he looks at the spot he has tried to hide. There are a few new bandaids showing he has received his own vaccinations. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you when you got that. How long have I been unconscious?” Darwyn looks like he is ready too murder someone, which is reflected in Hibari’s eyes. 

The therapist is the one who answers. “You apparently caught a rare illness that thankfully has vaccines. Both these boys refused to leave your side and so we had to vaccinate them both, in addition to you, against Fulmen Nervosa, also known as Nervous Lightning.” Tsuna frowns, obviously realizing this is bad before he hugs Darwyn. Then he wishes that the illness is curable.

“It is almost completely cured according to your doctor that Hibari-san hired for you.” Darwyn tells him with a shy smile. 

The therapist looks at a nearby, tiny butler, who Darwyn scurries over to, before she realizes that Darwyn left on purpose. He also recognizes Minky’s disguise. “It is caused by your mental rejection of some kind of event that has happened in the past.” Tsuna nods to her as she glances at Hibari. Tsuna recognizes the look as her begging him to explain something.

“It is related to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.” Tsuna slumps, already knowing where he would have gotten it in this life. “Thankfully the school issued a warning about anyone who so much as looks at you wrong being bitten to death.” Hibari answers in a more human way than usual. 

"Thanks, Hibari. I will do my best to recover from the trauma and the illness." Hibari nods to the slightly younger Tsuna before he turns toward the therapist in his home. 

"I hope you do." Hibari says to him softly. Then he turns toward the therapist as well. 

"Well, now that you know I believe it is time to get started. Are you ready to talk about your problems, Tsuna?" He nods to her with certainty. 

“I am ready when you are.” He knows that this will be tiresome though he also knows that it is necessary and that he can’t go without it.

Three hours of therapy is given on his first day and it wears Tsuna out a little bit. Despite this he does get some of his school work that he has missed the classes for completed. Darwyn is simply hovering around him nervously, waiting for him to do… something? Tsuna doesn’t really know what he wants him to do but he is going to wait for maybe five more minutes before asking him about it. 

Tsuna mentally wishes to know what Darwyn is anxious about before his eyes widen at the news that the little guy has. Apparently his father has been discovered to have nominated him for the Vongola Heir. 


End file.
